


Fian-SAY WHAT?

by cherryredriots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Cat Cafés, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots
Summary: Lance invites Keith to a cat café as a Christmas surprise and gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Fian-SAY WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleujay13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleujay13/gifts).



> ive only ever seen the sunset scene in s8 but one of my best friends loves klance so i decided to try writing them for them!! hopefully i did an okay job!!

As the biting wind sweeps his hair off his shoulders, Keith burrows his nose further into the warmth of the scarf looped around his neck. With his gloved hands shoved into the pockets of his red jacket, he pulls the jacket in closer to his body in a futile attempt to shield his body from the wind. 

It’s a cold day in December and Keith is on his way to an unknown location; Lance left their apartment this morning to go to class before Keith woke up and the only message Keith got all day from him was an address and a simple message of “Have a surprise. 2PM.” Keith isn’t much for surprises, especially surprises that Lance orchestrates. The last time he got excited about a surprise Lance had for him, they both ended up arrested and in jail for the night.

Keith, believe it or not, learns from his mistakes.

He fishes out his phone from his pocket and checks the GPS to make sure he’s headed the right direction. The screen tells him that he’s just down the block from the address, so he closes the app and pockets his phone with a hum.

As he walks, he reads off the numbers of the buildings, looking for 913. When he finally finds it, he stops, furrowing his brows.

It’s a cat café.

Cautiously optimistic, Keith pushes the door open; the warm air of the café rushes past him as his arrival is signaled by the lightly twinkling of a bell above the door.

“Keith!” Lance’s voice calls to him as he unwinds his scarf. “Over here!” He’s standing at a table towards the back of the café, waving his arm above his head. Keith’s chest fills with warmth and he presses his lips together to suppress the smile threatening to overtake his features.

He raises a hand in greeting, then makes his way over. When he gets close enough, he bends to press a kiss to Lance’s lips. “Hey,” he greets. “I’m gonna go order.”

“No need,” Lance says, gesturing to the table across from him. “Got your favorite.”

Keith eyes the mug as he takes a seat, then skips his eyes up to Lance. “Extra whipped cream?”

“Of course! And a sprinkle of cinnamon.”

With a happy hum, Keith takes a sip of the hot chocolate. As the warmth of the drink trickles down his chest, whipped cream coats his lip and he flicks his tongue out to lick it away. He doesn’t miss the way Lance’s eyes follow the movement, sending a little thrill up his spine as butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"You," Lance breathes, "have a little—Here, just let me." He reaches across the table and gently swipes his thumb across Keith's nose, clearing away the stray dot of whipped cream. As if moving in slow motion, he brings his hand back towards himself, then lifts it up to his lips. Eyes never leaving Keith's, he draws his thumb into his mouth. A pink tongue swirls around the digit, then slowly drags up the side.

“Lance!” Keith hisses, ears turning red. “We’re in public!”

“You started it!” Lance cries, pointing an accusing finger at Keith. “Being all sexy licking your lips!”

“I had whipped cream on them!”

“Sure, likely story!”

“You’re insufferable!”

“Coming from you!”

A soft meow interrupts Keith’s bite back as a kitten curls around his leg. Keith's mouth snaps shut with an audible click. With a huff, he reaches down and gets a hand around the tummy of the kitten, lifting her off the ground to cradle to his chest. "Hi, baby," he coos, scratching just under the kitten's chin. "You chose me, so I believe that means I won the argument. Isn't that right, cutie?"

"Oh, fuck off," Lance huffs, waving him off.

Keith lifts the kitten up under her arms so he can nuzzle his nose against her soft face. She lets out a tiny mewl, then starts purring, loud enough for Lance to hear from across the table. "So what's the surprise you had for me?" Keith asks, eyes still focused on the animal in his hands.

"You're holding her," Lance says. "Or, well, that is if you want her. This café does adoptions, and I know you've been wanting a cat for a while now, so I just thought…" he trails off, letting the sentence settle over the two of them like a heavy blanket.

Heart thumping hard, Keith pulls his eyes away from the now dozing kitten and looks at Lance, eyes wide in surprise. "Really?" he breathes.

Lance smiles, reaches across the table to take Keith's free hand. "Merry Christmas, Keith."

“I love you,” Keith finds himself saying, completely overcome with emotion. “This makes my present for you look like shit.”

Lance’s smile stretches into a smug grin, his eyes sparkling with that challenge that Keith always found so alluring. “Guess I win this year, then,” he preens.

“Not everything has to be a competition, you know,” Keith shoots back.

“Sounds like something a loser would say.”

With a roll of his eyes, Keith turns his attention back to the kitten. “Which cat has been here the longest?” he asks, petting between the kitten’s ears.

“I’m not sure,” Lance says, pursing his lips. “Why?”

“That’s the one I want.”

“You don’t want a kitten?”

“Nope,” Keith asserts, resolute.

Shrugging, Lance lifts a hand to catch the attention of one of the waitresses. “Okay, whatever you want.”

As the waitress makes her way over to them, Keith takes a moment to admire his stupidly considerate, thoughtful boyfriend. His hair is a bit shaggy, hanging in his sapphire eyes and in desperate need of a trim. Freckles span the slope of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, constellations of a thousand stars upon his bronze skin. His kissable pink lips pull into an easy smile as he talks to the waitress, effortlessly charming as ever. 

Keith is struck with just how lucky he is, sitting in this little café with the love of his life across from him and surrounded by more cats than he’s ever seen in his life as snow falls silently outside.

“Oh, that’d be Oscar!” the waitress chirps, looking over her shoulder for said cat. “He’s been here since we opened. There he is!” She floats over to the cat tower near the front of the café and grabs a short, fat orange cat and brings him back to their table. As she hands Oscar to Lance, she casts her eyes down. “He’s been through a lot…” she says, rubbing the back of her neck.

That much was clear—the cat’s ears were battered, nearly flattened against his head from what Keith could only assume was a fight; his face had a long scar stretched across it, slicing through his eye; one eye was a clear golden brown, while the other was milky white, blinded. Oscar had obviously had a rough life, hard fought and the furthest thing from comfortable.

Keith is even more sure in his decision to adopt this cat.

“We’d like to adopt him,” Keith addresses the waitress. “Would that be okay?”

“Of course!” she quips, digging out a pen from her apron. “Let me go get the papers drawn up. Be back in a jiff!”

“Are you sure this is the one you want?” Lance asks, lifting Oscar up over the table.

Keith reaches across the table and rubs Oscar’s head, pulling a low purr from the cat. “Definitely.”

“Okay…” Lance draws out, flicking his eyes down to the cat hesitantly and plopping Oscar down into his lap.

“Lance?” A voice comes from behind Keith, making him turn to see their visitor.

“Oh, hey, Emma!” Lance’s lights up in recognition and an easy smile stretches across his features. “Keith, this is Emma! She’s in my chemistry lab with me,” he explains, then he gestures towards Keith. “Emma, this is my fiancé, Keith.”

Emma reaches out her hand for Keith to shake and he takes it, stunned. The word “fiancé” ping pongs around Keith’s brain, drowning out any other thought. He watches Emma’s mouth move, knowing she’s talking to him, but he can’t hear her over the static filling his ears. “Sorry,” he manages to say, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his head, “what was that?”

Emma cocks her head slightly, her curly blonde hair falling into her eyes. “Oh, I just said it’s nice to meet you! Lance talks about you all the time!”

Flicking his eyes over to Lance, he asks, eyebrow raised, “Oh?” Lance’s cheeks are the slightest shade of pink as he screws up his lips and crosses his arms defensively.

“Yeah, all good things, I promise!” Emma assures, smiling kindly. 

“Would you like to sit with us?” Keith asks, scooting over his chair so there’s space for her at their table and looking up at her expectantly. The echo of “fiancé” still rings in his head, but Keith doesn’t want to call out Lance for his slip of the tongue in front of his friend. It’s something they can discuss later at home.

Emma fiddles with the zipper on her purse as she says, “That’s a really nice offer, but I’m actually meeting someone! Thank you, though!” Her eyes skate over to the front door as the bell rings, signalling someone entering the cafe. “There she is, actually! I’ve gotta go, but it was really nice to meet you, Keith! Bye, Lance!”

Lance simply lifts his hand as a goodbye, eyes slowly widening as he realizes what he did.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, hiding his smile behind his mug.

“I—You—We—” Lance flounders, waving his hands around wildly. “Uh!”

“Articulate.”

“Piss off!” That seems to throw Lance out of his stuttering loophole. He lets his head fall into his hands as a groan rumbles through his chest. “I’m an idiot!”

“Does this count as a proposal?”

“No!” Lance shrieks, diving forward to take Keith’s hands in his. “My proposal is gonna knock your pants off!"

Keith leans forward to press a kiss to their joined hands. “Doesn’t matter, I’m still gonna say yes, dummy.”

Groaning again, Lance slaps a hand over his face to cover his blush, but Keith can see the way his ears turn pink. “I called you my fiancé! You should be the flustered one!”

“I’ve been in love with you for years, Lance. If it were up to me, we would’ve been married a long time ago.”

“Ugh, how can you just say that!” Lance takes a deep breath and lets it out, peeking through his fingers. “Why haven’t you asked yet, then?”

“I figured I’d let you take it at your own pace. I’m in no rush.” Keith rubs a thumb over Lance’s knuckles as he turns his head to gaze out the window. “Though now that I know you’re ready to take the next step, I might beat you to it.”

“Hell no, you won’t!” Lance yells, standing up and jostling Oscar off his lap and disrupting their cat’s nap. He points a challenging finger in Keith’s face as he shouts, “I’m proposing first!”

Eyebrows raised and eyes glittering with mirth, Keith takes a sip of his hot chocolate. In his pocket, the ring box he bought three years ago sits, feeling heavier with every passing moment. 

Someday soon, that ring will sit on Lance’s finger and it really doesn’t matter to Keith who’s the one to ask the question they both already know the answer to, but he does love to rile Lance up at any opportunity.

What can he say, he loves to see his boyfriend (fiancé?) get that glint in his eye, that smirk on his lips that just dares Keith to challenge him. It brings him back to those early days when they first met, when Lance would do anything to beat Keith. It was that fighting spirit, that thirst for victory that Keith first fell in love with, after all.

As Lance prattles on about how he’s going to be the one to pop the question and how incredible the surprise will be, Keith just rests his head in his hand and smiles, content to sit here and listen to Lance talk for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryredriots) if you'd like!!


End file.
